


关于征兵广告

by QinLian



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: “神性”系列，新神入侵时期，招兵办莫戈处于休眠状态，而绿灯军团想让他们的领袖拍个征兵宣传……





	关于征兵广告

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自绿灯侠v5第43期的变体封面

“事态紧急，萨拉克。”

　　“我知道……”

　　“我不敢相信你们居然真的要在科瓦德上干这个。”

　　“所以我们得尽快……”

　　“我们的首要任务应该是尽快让莫戈恢复。”

　　“说得对，但是……”

　　“我们应该带上最后的这些人手，狠狠踢他们新神的屁股。”

　　“在那之前……”

　　“我不会拍的。”

　　“唉……”

　　萨拉克没指望马上就说服他，但一个绿灯在这时候的意志更加像顽固。

　　“乔丹，你看……”距离萨拉克上一次这么欲言又止已经有很久了，“你也说了，‘我们最后的这些人’，我们剩下的人真的不多了，自从莫戈的戒指被夺走以来。”

　　这句话目前为止是无法反驳的，哈尔在他面前不置可否地哼唧了一声。

　　“我们无法征兵，现役的灯侠又不断在阵亡，我们只出不入。”萨拉克继续说下去，“是时候采取一些非常规的手段招徕人手，据我所知这个方法在地球也很为人熟知，更符合你军人的身份。”

　　“我……我退伍了！”

　　“你还是绿灯军团的一员。”

　　“你看基格沃格怎么样，很军人了。”

　　“哈尔，”萨拉克下定决心要说服他的时候就会这样喊他的教名，“你是领袖。”

　　“对……也对，”他盯着萨拉克板正的长脸，那里有六七个出气孔，但每一个都严肃得毫无通融之处，“我是你们莫名其妙不知道怎么回事就上任了的领袖。”

　　“军团与你同在。”萨拉克赞同道，“对于拍摄你可以提些建议。”

　　“我倒确实有一个。”他们莫名其妙的领袖看起来有点害羞，“能不能别用你们的高科技动态照片立体投影啥的，我们普通地拍几张就算完事了。”

　　“我多少会让他们加几个字。”

　　“千万别是 I want you. ”哈尔叹气。

　　萨拉克没听懂这个山姆大叔的梗。

　　“我去准备一下，”他拍了拍哈尔的肩膀，“大概需要两个地球时，我们在大厅见。”

　　

　　这两个小时哈尔花了一点时间和塞尼斯托争辩，回忆过去时光，互相得出了对方是个蠢货的结论。当他回到大厅时，所有没出任务的灯侠都在那儿。

　　“萨拉克！”领袖朝着他大喊大叫，“我们不是说好了只让约翰来的！”

　　哈尔不相信自己如今还能像一个小伙子一样因为有一群人看着他拍照片就害羞到大叫，但是当葛林·孙站在那儿充当一个打光灯而二-六举起了绿灯构造的反光板时，他觉得再也无法忍受这个了。

　　萨拉克就只是把他的四只手和两对肩膀一起耸了耸：“我不知道消息是怎么传出去的，但是他们都想来。”

　　基格沃格在他后面局促地来回挪动脚尖，他是个大个子，尽管他竭力想隐藏自己，但效果不太明显。

　　“基格沃格……”哈尔注意到他的前教官，“基格沃格！你告诉他们了？！”

　　这个粉红色的大个子放弃把自己藏在萨拉克后面的举动，他用鼻孔喷出两口气：“他们早晚会知道的。”

　　所有这些绿灯侠看着他们的领袖蹲在了地上，双手抱头发出沮丧的悲鸣。

　　然后他站起来抓了两把头发，恢复了以往无所畏惧的神色（看起来像是装的）。“快点你们这些摄影艺术家，”他突然放低了声音好像在干什么隐秘的勾当，“快点，让任何一个黄家伙看见，塞尼斯托都能嘲笑我一个世纪。”

　　

　　“我很久没碰见过这么好笑的事了，希望你们真的有什么能让我笑一个世纪。”

　　像是连命运都在嘲讽他，黄家伙里最有权威的那个从他们头顶降落下来。

　　“乔丹，如果你不介意，解释一下你们在干什么。”

　　一瞬间他们面面相觑，二-六还举着反光板。

　　哈尔心虚地挺起胸膛：“我们不论干什么都不关你的事，塞尼斯托。”

　　“容我提醒一下，你们还借住在我的星球上呢。”

　　“我保证这和你没有一毛钱关系。”

　　“而我有义务保证我的军团不受外来人士的威胁。”

　　好极了，他们又一次陷入僵持，抱着胳膊像两只胸脯鼓起的鸫鸟，一边斗嘴一边企图用眼神杀死对方。

　　塞尼斯托恐怕也厌倦了这种场面，他不动声色地叹了一口气。

　　“认真的，乔丹，你们举着个板子到底想干什么。”

　　他一往直前的学生，脑子直通拳头和飞机涡轮的宿敌，这次沉默了很久。

　　“我们要拍个征兵宣传。”最后他说，很小声地，假装要把鬓角的头发别到耳后去，转头避开了他们的眼神干架。

　　塞尼斯托的眉毛抬起来了：“你们什么？”

　　“莫戈不能行动了所以我要拍个征兵宣传天呐我为什么跟你说这个你满意了吧！”

　　科鲁嘉人的小胡子充满压抑地抖动了两下，接着它们实在压抑不住了，从底下爆发出一阵抽搐的笑声，塞尼斯托的制服外表闪烁了几下，他笑得几乎失去了维持制服具象化的意识。

　　“笑够了你就可以滚了，塞尼斯托！”哈尔握紧拳头，他的脸色涨红着，后悔没在对方防御脆弱的时候给他来上一下，“够了，我从来没觉得你的两根胡子这么烦人过，别逼我把它们揪下来。”

　　塞尼斯托在他面前抹了抹眼角，展示笑出来的眼泪，然后他举起手对着灯戒发出一条指令：

　　“我是你们的领袖塞尼斯托，重复，我是你们的领袖塞尼斯托。”

　　“你在干什么，塞尼斯托？”哈尔用戒指对准他，“把它放下，我警告你。”

　　后者用半个讥笑的表情看着他，无动于衷，继续向黄灯们下达命令：

　　“绿灯军团正在避难所向我们展示如何给领袖拍一张宣传照片，我希望你们都来看看，最好是能学习一下。”

　　他每说出一句话都能看见哈尔的颧骨又红上一分，在面罩绿色的荧光下都看得一清二楚。

　　这真有意思，他想了想又加上一句：“记着，和平一点儿。”

　　然后他放下灯戒，哈尔·乔丹的脸上既气愤又为难。这是他唯一一次在对峙中赢得这么彻底，乔丹是对的，这事能让他笑一个世纪。

　　“灯侠们！”哈尔对着塞尼斯托举起右手的拳头，灯戒气急败坏地闪着光，“防御阵型！”

　　周围的绿灯侠们没人动弹。

　　“认真的？！我们要被包围了！”

　　确实有黄灯陆陆续续地赶到了，连丽萨·德雷克都来了。绿灯们窸窣了一会儿，给他们腾出了一点位置。

　　现在他们领袖的脸上又多了一半的难以置信。

　　“我命令你们反击！”哈尔高喊，举着拳头像是举着一把枪。

　　基格沃格依旧十分局促地挪动了一下。“你说过我们不是来打架的。”他说，“虽然我也想……”

　　阿奇洛向他呲牙咆哮，这位绿灯军官用两声喷气顶撞回去，但他们奇迹般地处在一种微妙的平衡状态。

　　所有的灯侠们都是这样，他们像平时一样针锋相对，但是没有一个人动手。直到黄灯全部到齐了，他们还是围成一圈把两位领袖圈在中间，外加一个天然光源和一个反光板。

　　“很好，”塞尼斯托点了点头，“你们都执行得不错。”

　　哈尔张了张嘴，鉴于眼前的状况他一个字也说不出来。他们本该是势不两立的，就算现在有停战协议，也不该是像这样挤在一起，顶着无数张木讷的外星脸仿佛谁都不知道要干什么，简直像一个剧场突然停戏了一样，而上千个观众都在旁边等着。

　　最后是萨拉克咳嗽了两声，上千对目光跟聚光灯似的打在他身上。

　　“乔丹领袖，”他十分平静地说，而哈尔希望他别再叫自己领袖了，这让起码有一半的凝视都转移了目标，“塞尼斯托军团是我们暂时的盟友，我认为他们不会带来什么威胁，所以，”他轻而易举地无视了这头房间里的大象，“所以我们可以继续了。”

　　“呃……对，没错。”约翰·斯图尔特从人群后面钻出来，带着一副“老天这电影终于开始了”的表情，也他妈在试图无视一头大象。哈尔所不能理解的是别的灯侠也都带着这样的表情，不论是黄灯还是绿灯，都像是在这一瞬间终于有了人生目标一样。

　　约翰不知道从哪儿搞来一台地球相机，大概是“不要高科技”的要求被萨拉克转达到了。他拿着它冲哈尔招了招手：“来吧，猛男，给我们几个pose。”

　　哈尔瞪着眼睛环视一圈，塞尼斯托还很自觉地退后了几步，不让自己挡着镜头。

　　“这到底是……”他真的搞不懂为什么绿灯侠们都能表现得像没看见塞尼斯托和他嘲讽的小胡子一样；同样他也搞不懂为什么塞尼斯托和他的邪恶军团也都这么期待着看他拍个照片。

　　他又原地看了几圈，圣行者就站在约翰身后，这是自从凯尔出事后蓝灯脸上的第一个微笑，就算在一群黄灯里看起来也充满希望。哈尔心想好吧，既然有三个军团都能因为这件事开心一点……

　　他卸下了制服，露出旧夹克，和最近一次离开时来不及换下的飞行服，毫无遮拦地站在约翰的照相机前面。

　　“我比较喜欢这样，”他说，“更像哈尔·乔丹。”

　　然后他挑衅地望了塞尼斯托一眼，科鲁嘉人没来得及掩饰那点惊讶的神色。

　　“不错，”约翰举起相机，用戒指在底下支起一个三脚架，然而他并非专业摄影师而是个前陆战队军官，这让他摆弄相机的架势更像摆弄一架狙击枪，“更像哈尔·乔丹……”他重复道。

　　就在这一圈外星人墙的包围下，黄色和绿色聚在一起这不可思议的场面里，灯侠斯图尔特按下了快门。科瓦德的风里掺杂着反物质粒子波，让哈尔被吹得飘起来的鬈发有点模糊。

　　“我觉得这儿的空气让我浑身不舒服。”公开处刑结束，临时模特终于从镜头底下解放了，哈尔从肩膀到膝盖不自在地扭了一圈然后穿回绿灯制服。“也可能是因为你拿那玩意对着我，”他笑着指指约翰和他的照相机，“你架着它跟架着机枪似的，锅盖头。”

　　“闭嘴，喷气机小子。”约翰在他胸口上锤了一拳，就好像他们还在当年海滨城酒吧里干架一样。周围的绿灯被逗笑了，这些奇异的咯咯声不需要灯戒来翻译，很快就以一种星际级的感染力传遍了绿灯军团。接着他们的笑声又渐渐发展，让站在其中的黄灯也嗤笑起来，最后所有人都围成一团开始大笑不已，没法解释地在这个新神入侵的落魄时候搂着敌人的肩膀互相爆笑。

　　不管是看在哪个种族的神的份上，他们连各自老家的星系都不一样，就在这个反物质宇宙上一起笑得跟从来没有过战事似的。

　　就算是反派这时候也得放假，塞尼斯托抱着胳膊翘起了一根愉快的小胡子。

　　

　　

　　毕竟一想到以后这张征兵广告满星际飞的场面他就想笑，至于到时候哈尔本人还笑不笑得出来，他觉得哈尔·乔丹的脸皮还没厚到那种程度。


End file.
